Gezeichneter
Ein Gezeichneter ist eine Kreatur aus der Kluft und dem Mojave-Ödland des Jahres 2281. Hintergrund Die Gezeichneten sind die letzten Reste der Soldaten von RNK und Caesar's Legion, die in der Kluft stationiert waren. Als der Kurier ein geheimnisvolles Paket aus Navarro zur Kluft brachte, löste er unbeabsichtigt die verbliebenen ballistischen Atomraketen in ihren unterirdischen Silos aus. Als die Sprengköpfe explodierten, löste dies eine katastrophale Kettenreaktion aus. Gigantische Erdbeben zerrissen das Land und die Kluft entstand. Zusammen mit den heftigen Stürmen, die durch ein fehlgeschlagenes Experiment von Big MT toben, tötete das fast alle Bewohner der Kluft. Die Überlebenden wurden ghulifiziert und ihnen wurde die Haut von den Knochen gerissen. Trotz ihrer Ghulifizierung leiden sie extrem unter den schweren Wunden. In einem Gespräch zwischen dem Kurier und Ulysses wird bestätigt, dass normale Ghule diese Verletzungen nicht überlebt hätten. Das macht die Gezeichneten einzigartig. Es ist das hohe Niveau an Strahlung, das sie am Leben hält. Trotz ihrer Zugehörigkeit zu völlig unterschiedlichen Ideologien und Fraktionen, vereinigte sie der Schmerz zu einer Gruppe. Ihr Hass gegeneinander wandelte sich gegen die Kluft und gegen Eindringlinge. Einige ehemalige Legionäre von Caesar's Legion schufen einfache Versionen von Legat Lanius' Rüstung aus dem Metall der Kluft. Andere fertigten plumpe Schwerter aus allem was sie fanden, in der Hoffnung irgendwie an ihrer Identität festzuhalten, die ihnen die Kluft entrissen hatte. Ehemalige RNK-Soldaten behielten ihre Gewehre und lassen da Feuer aus der Distanz auf ihre Opfer regnen. Charakteristiken Biologie Die Gezeichneten sind extrem abgehärtete feuerrote Ghule. Ihre Haut wurde ihnen, von den verheerenden Stürmen der Kluft, von den Knochen gerissen. Dadurch sieht man die Muskeln, was die rote Färbung erklärt. Es handelt sich tatsächlich um Ghule. Nur so können sie die intensive Strahlung der Kluft überleben. Um sich zu schützen tragen sie nach wie vor die Kleidung der Fraktion, die sie einst in die Kluft schickten. Sie Warten ihre Rüstungen mit Schrott und Abfall, den sie finden. Wie zum Beispiel alte Verkehrschilder, Nummernschilder und andere Metallteile. Um sich zu ernähren, ist unter den Gezeichneten Kannibalismus verbreitet. Man kann das an den Bergen menschlicher Überreste in der Nähe der Lager erkennen. Gameplay-Attribute Die Gezeichneten leveln mit dem Spieler. Sie haben eine recht große Gesundheit für humanoide Gegner und sind durchschnittlich gut gepanzert. Dabei sind ihre provisorisch reparierten Rüstungen allerdings gut gewarteten Originalen unterlegen. Sie bewegen sich, bezüglich Gesundheit und Panzerung, in etwa auf dem Level der Weißbeine aus dem Zion-Tal und den Lobotomisierten aus Big MT. Sie tragen eine bunte Vielfalt an Nahkampfwaffen. In höheren Leveln sind sie die einzigen NPCs, die nicht-standard Munition nutzen. Das steigert ihre Kampfkraft nochmals. Außerdem beherrschen einige der Gezeichneten das gleichzeitige Schießen mit Feuerwaffen und das Werfen von Granaten. Manchmal tragen sie Stealth Boys, was es schwierig macht, sie zu entdecken. Befinden sie sich nahe an Strahlungsquellen, regenerieren sich ihre Gesundheit sehr schnell, deutlich schneller als bei normalen Ghulen. Sie neigen allerding dazu, nur in kleinen Gruppen anzugreifen und es ist selten, mehr als ein Dutzend an einer Stelle anzutreffen, bis der Spieler ein sehr hohes Level erreicht. Varianten Jäger der Gezeichneten right|100px Die Jäger der Gezeichneten sind frühere RNK-Soldaten. Sie sind mit starken Waffen ausgerüstet. Unter anderem tragen sie Trapperbüchsen, Sturmkarabiner oder Präzisionsgewehre in niedrigen Leveln (unter 30) und Panzerbüchsen, Buschbüchsen oder Scharfschützenkarabiner in höheren Levels (ab 30 aufwärts). Manchmal sieht man sie auch mit Energiewaffen, wie dem Bogenschweißgerät oder dem Dreistrahligen Lasergewehr Die meisten der Jäger tragen kaputte RNK Rüstung, jetzt als Rüstung des gezeichneten Soldaten bezeichnet. Manche tragen allerdings auch ehemalige Legionsrüstung, die Rüstung des gezeichneten Spähers. |level =1 |perception =7 |hp =130 → 280 |dt = → 11 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Nahkampf (2 ) |attack2 =Fernkampf |items =* Rüstung des gezeichneten Soldaten, Rüstung des gezeichneten Spähers, Soldatenhelm, Brillenhelm, Veteranenhelm, Veteranendecanushelm * Bogenschweißgerät, Trapperbüchse, Sturmkarabiner, Präzisionsgewehre, Lasergewehr (Level 1) * Panzerbüchse, Buschbüchse, Scharfschützenkarabiner, Dreistrahliges Lasergewehr (ab Level 30) }} Plünderer der Gezeichneten right|110px Die Plünderer der Gezeichneten sind höherrangige Gezeichnete, die auf den Gebrauch schwerer Waffen spezialisiert sind. Sie nutzen Raketenwerfer oder leichte Maschinengewehre in den niedrigeren Levels unter Level 30 und Miniguns, Flammenpatronenwerfer, Gatling-Laser oder Plasmawerfer ab Level 30 und das Maschinengewehr für Schultermontage in allen Stufen. Als Rüstung tragen sie entweder Rüstung des gezeichneten Stammesangehörigen oder Rüstung der gezeichneten Patrouille, je nachdem, ob es sich um frühere RNK-Ranger oder höherrangige Legionäre handelt. Mit ihrer Rüstung sind sie deutlich besser geschützt, als die einfachen Gezeichneten. |level =1 |perception =6 |hp =138 → 288 |dt =? → 15 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Nahkampf (3 ) |attack2 =Fernkampf |items =* Rüstung des gezeichneten Stammesangehörigen, Rüstung der gezeichneten Patrouille, Soldatenhelm, Brillenhelm, Veteranenhelm, Veteranendecanushelm * Raketenwerfer, Leichtes MG (Level 1-29) * Minigun, Flammenpatronenwerfer, Gatling-Laser, Plasmawerfer (ab Level 30), * Maschinengewehr für Schultermontage (alle Level) }} Verwüster der Gezeichneten right|110px Die Verwüster der Gezeichneten scheinen frühere Legionäre gewesen zu sein, die sich auf Nahkampfwaffen spezialisiert haben. Sie tragen sehr oft die Klinge des Westens, eine Feuerwehraxt oder einen Rösti in niedrigen Levels. Ab Level 30 tragen sie einen Vorschlaghammer, einen Superhammer oder eine Thermische Lanze. Sie nutzen auch Brandgranaten. Die meisten Verwüster tragen die Rüstung des gezeichneten Spähers, manchmal auch die Rüstung des gezeichneten Soldaten. |level =1 |perception =5 |hp =145 → 295 |dt =? → 11 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Nahkampf (4 ) |attack2 =Fernkampf |items =* Rüstung des gezeichneten Soldaten, Rüstung des gezeichneten Spähers, Soldatenhelm, Brillenhelm, Veteranenhelm, Veteranendecanushelm * Brandgranate, Klinge des Westens, Feuerwehraxt, Rösti (ab Level 1) * Vorschlaghammer, Superhammer, Thermische Lanze (ab Level 30) }} Späher der Gezeichneten right|70px Die Späher der Gezeichneten scheinen frühere Legionäre zu sein. Sie sind mit Feuerwaffen (Pistole, Einhand-MPs oder Schrotflinten) und Splittergranaten ausgerüstet. Sie nutzen Signalpistolen und Plasma-Defender in allen Levels, 12,7-mm-Pistolen, Jagdschrotflinten und Jagdrevolver unter Level 30, und 12,7-mm-Maschinenpistolen oder Polizeischrotflinten ab Level 30. Nach ihre früheren Funktion in der Legion tragen sie meistens die Rüstung des gezeichneten Spähers, manchmal aber auch die Rüstung des gezeichneten Soldaten. |level =1 |perception =6 |hp =130 → 280 |dt =? → 11 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Nahkampf (2 ) |attack2 =Fernkampf |items =* Rüstung des gezeichneten Soldaten, Rüstung des gezeichneten Spähers, Soldatenhelm, Brillenhelm, Veteranenhelm, Veteranendecanushelm * Splittergranate, Signalpistole, Plasma-Defender, Bowiemesser (alle Level) * 12,7-mm-Pistole, Jagdschrotflinte, Jagdrevolver (unter Level 30) * + 12,7-mm-Maschinenpistole und Polizeischrotflinte (ab Level 30) }} Verstrahlter Jäger der Gezeichneten right|100px Ein Verstrahlter Jäger der Gezeichneten ist ein Gezeichneter, der durch die Atomrakete, die durch den Kurier gestartet wurde, verstrahlt wurde. Man findet sie verstreut in der Kuriermeile. |level =50 |xp =50 |perception =7 |hp =520 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Nahkampf (2 ) |attack2 =Fernkampf |ability1 = Verringerte Wahrnehmung -8% |ability2 = Strahlungsresistenz 85% |ability3 =Strahlungsheilung +15 |items =* Rüstung des gezeichneten Soldaten, Rüstung des gezeichneten Spähers, Soldatenhelm, Brillenhelm, Veteranenhelm, Veteranendecanushelm * Bogenschweißgerät, Trapperbüchse, Sturmkarabiner, Präzisionsgewehre, Lasergewehr (Level 1) * Panzerbüchse, Buschbüchse, Scharfschützenkarabiner, Dreistrahliges Lasergewehr (ab Level 30) }} Verstrahlter Plünderer der Gezeichneten right|110px Ein Verstrahlter Plünderer der Gezeichneten ist ein Gezeichneter, der durch die Atomrakete, die durch den Kurier gestartet wurde, verstrahlt wurde. Man findet sie verstreut in der Kuriermeile. |level =50 |xp =50 |perception =6 |hp =520 |dt =11 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Nahkampf (3 ) |attack2 =Fernkampf |ability1 = Verringerte Wahrnehmung -8% |ability2 = Strahlungsresistenz 85% |ability3 =Strahlungsheilung +15 |items =* Rüstung des gezeichneten Stammesangehörigen, Rüstung der gezeichneten Patrouille, Soldatenhelm, Brillenhelm, Veteranenhelm, Veteranendecanushelm * Raketenwerfer, Leichtes MG (Level 1-29) * Minigun, Flammenpatronenwerfer, Gatling-Laser, Plasmawerfer (ab Level 30), * Maschinengewehr für Schultermontage (alle Level) }} Verstrahlter Verwüster der Gezeichneten right|110px Ein Verstrahlter Verwüster der Gezeichneten ist ein Gezeichneter, der durch die Atomrakete, die durch den Kurier gestartet wurde, verstrahlt wurde. Man findet sie verstreut in der Kuriermeile. |level =50 |xp =50 |perception =5 |hp =525 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Nahkampf (4 ) |attack2 =Fernkampf |ability1 = Verringerte Wahrnehmung -8% |ability2 = Strahlungsresistenz 85% |ability3 =Strahlungsheilung +15 |items =* Rüstung des gezeichneten Soldaten, Rüstung des gezeichneten Spähers, Soldatenhelm, Brillenhelm, Veteranenhelm, Veteranendecanushelm * Brandgranate, Klinge des Westens, Feuerwehraxt, Rösti (ab Level 1) * Vorschlaghammer, Superhammer, Thermische Lanze (ab Level 30) }} Verstrahlter Späher der Gezeichneten right|60px Ein Verstrahlter Späher der Gezeichneten ist ein Gezeichneter, der durch die Atomrakete, die durch den Kurier gestartet wurde, verstrahlt wurde. Man findet sie verstreut in der Kuriermeile. |level =50 |xp =50 |perception =6 |hp =520 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Nahkampf (2 ) |attack2 =Fernkampf |ability1 = Verringerte Wahrnehmung -8% |ability2 = Strahlungsresistenz 85% |ability3 =Strahlungsheilung +15 |items =* Rüstung des gezeichneten Soldaten, Rüstung des gezeichneten Spähers, Soldatenhelm, Brillenhelm, Veteranenhelm, Veteranendecanushelm * Splittergranate, Signalpistole, Plasma-Defender, Bowiemesser (alle Level) * 12,7-mm-Pistole, Jagdschrotflinte, Jagdrevolver (unter Level 30) * + 12,7-mm-Maschinenpistole und Polizeischrotflinte (ab Level 30) }} Irradiated heavy trooper right|180px Irradiated heavy troopers are the ghoulified remnants of NCR heavy troopers stationed at the Long 15 outpost. After the Courier launched the nuclear missiles from the Divide at the outpost, the radiation left behind turned them into ghouls, leaving them hostile to all others. They look like regular NCR heavy troopers with the added ability of regenerating health while irradiated. (colonel) |level =50 |xp = |perception =10 |hp =640 |dt =5 |dr =10 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (5 |ability1 =Radiation Healing +15 |items =* NCR salvaged power armor, Salvaged power helmet * Combat knife, and heavy incinerator or minigun with 5mm AP rounds or plasma caster with MFC OC cells or Gatling laser with ECP OC cells * NCR dollars }} Irradiated Legion explorer Irradiated Legion explorers are the ghoulified remnants of Legion explorers that have been irradiated from the missile launched by the Courier. They are found in Dry Wells. (melee) (ranged) |level =50 |xp = |perception =8 |hp =620 |dt =5 |dr =10 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (3 |attack2 =Ranged |ability1 =Toughness +10% |ability2 =Radiation Healing +15 |items =* Legion explorer armor, Explorer hood * Bowie knife, frag grenade (melee) * Sniper rifle, machete (ranged) * Stealth Boy }} Irradiated legionary prime One irradiated legionary prime can be found in Dry Wells. He is the ghoulified remnant of a Prime legionary that has been irradiated from the missile launched by the Courier. |level =50 |xp = |perception =5 |hp =610 |dt =10 |dr = |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (3 |ability1 =Toughness +10% |ability2 =Radiation Healing +15 |items =* Legion prime armor, prime helmet * Super sledge, thermic lance, chainsaw, Shishkebab, fire axe * Legion Denarius }} Irradiated legionary veteran Irradiated legionary veterans are the ghoulified remnants of Veteran legionaries that have been irradiated from the missile launched by the Courier. Three are found in Dry Wells. |level =50 |xp = |perception =5 |hp =610 |dt =13 |dr = |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (3 |ability1 =Toughness +10% |ability2 =Radiation Healing +15 |items =* Legion veteran armor, veteran helmet * Machete, Anti-materiel rifle, brush gun, Marksman carbine * Legion Denarius }} Erwähnenswerte Gezeichnete * Blister - a hardened former NCR ranger residing near the marked men base, carrying a flamer. * Bestie - a marauder boasting crude pieces of Legate armor, found in a camp near the High Road entrance. He carries a shoulder mounted machine gun. * Bonesaw - a former legionary wearing a nearly intact Legate helmet, wielding a chainsaw. He can be found in a makeshift camp slightly southeast of the Ashton silo control station. * Klinge - a former legionary who guards the entrance to Ulysses' Temple. He wields a Blade of the West, and is hidden by a Stealth Boy. * Gaius Magnus - a centurion located in Dry Wells. * Colonel Royez - a member of the NCR army stationed on Long 15. Infos * The marked men that appear during the final battle will explode after being killed, with an explosive effect identical to that of a plasma grenade. This was done to prevent lag from too many corpses being in one area. It is still possible for it to lag by killing multiple marked men at close range with weapons like the shoulder mounted machine gun or frag grenades. * The Marked men are some of the few enemies in the game that will use special ammunition against the Courier. * If affiliated with the NCR, the player can comment to Ulysses that many of the marked men appear to be NCR special forces (more specifically, rangers or other special combat teams). A Legion affiliated player can do the same, noting that several marked men were Legion scouts, assassins or Frumentarii. * Former NCR marked men seem to have lost their dogtags. * Although female NCR troopers appear in abundance in the Mojave, there is no female variant of NCR marked men in The Divide or even the Long 15. Vorkommen Die Gezeichneten erscheinen nur im Fallout: New Vegas Add-On Lonesome Road. Hinter den Kulissen An additional, unused variant of the irradiated heavy trooper exists within the resources of Lonesome Road. Also called "irradiated heavy trooper", this version differs primarily in that it uses the default SPECIAL statistics for NCR troopers - 5 for all statistics. It also is equipped with a Minigun loaded with 5mm AP rounds, rather than the random weapon selection found in the standard version. Internally this version has the Editor ID NVDLC04NukeNCRColonel, indicating that this may have been an early stand-in for Colonel Royez. Bugs Marked men who carry Plasma Defenders are given the incorrect ammunition, microfusion cell, over charge rather than the correct energy cell, over charge. This renders them unable to use the weapon entirely. Galerie MarkedMan4.png|A group of marked men, both former Legion and NCR soldiers MarkedMan2.png|Marked man without armor, skeletal muscle exposed MarkedMan3.png|Closer look at a marked man's head Markedman.jpg|A marked man ravager Gaius.jpg|Gaius Magnus, commander of the legionary marked men Royez.png|Colonel Royez, commander of the NCR camp on the Long 15 en:Marked men es:Hombres marcados fr:Hommes-Stigmates ja:Marked men pl:Napiętnowani ru:Меченый uk:Мічений Kategorie:Lonesome Road Kreaturen Kategorie:Ghule Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Kreaturen